


Stray Kids One Shots and Imagines~

by Jhopie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Imagines, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhopie/pseuds/Jhopie
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. REQUESTS ARE OPEN <3

Hello! Requests are open and just an FYI I will not do anything regarding Woojin (he will not even be a part of any of these stories) so please do not request anything regarding him. I will love it if you could please give me constructive criticism! I will try my best to keep everything original and everyone in character but if I happen to mess up, please point it out so I can fix it. Thank you! Enjoy! <3


	2. From Afar {Lee Felix x Fem. Reader}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis: Lee Felix has taken notice of his stylists new assistant. After some time, watching from afar isn't enough for him.  
> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 1,847  
> Requested: No

Today was a normal day for Felix. He had a fitting with the bands stylist for the upcoming fansign, and to be quite honest, Feliz was excited. He had missed the original fitting with the rest of the band because he was in Australia visiting. He hadn't been to a fansign in so long and he was looking forward to it. He got into the car and headed to his destination. 

As he stepped into the building the familiar scent of cloth and lavender hit his nose. He headed to his stylists studio in a hurry, excited to see what she had in mind for him. When he got to the door labeled Jeong Chaewon he brought this hand up to it and gently knocked. 

“Coming!” Felix was taken aback at the unknown voice from inside the studio. This person was most definitely not Chaewon. 

He heard light footsteps approach the door before the handle turned and it swung open. Felix was met with a girl, around his own age, with beautiful (h/l)(h/c) hair, and bright (e/c) eyes. It felt like time stopped and Felix saw the girl for the first time. 

“Oh! Good Morning, I don't believe we have met before. I’m (l/n)(y/n), but please just call me (y/n),” You say, extending your hand to him. Your voice snaps him out of his trance, and he extends his hand to meet yours. 

“I’m Felix,” He says, eyes locked on your hand shaking his. You let go of his hand and walk into the studio.

“Chaewon has everything ready, we were just waiting for you,” You exclaim brightly as you guide Felix to where Chaewon is waiting.

“Good morning Felix. I see you have met my new assistant,” Chaewon says, not looking up from her laptop, “If you had been here with everyone else then you would have already met her and I wouldn't have had to come in on a Saturday.” 

Chaewon looks over her computer at Felix and he feels chills down his spine. 

“I’m sorry, I was away for family matters,” Felix apologises with a slight bow. He hears a light chuckle from behind him as you walk over to the clothing rack, grabbing the items that Chaewon would be using.

Chaewon stands up and takes Felix to the dressing room. Talking the items of clothing you had gathered, Chaewon throws them at Felix before turning back to you and saying something Felix couldn't quite make out. 

After Chaewon had fitted Felix into the clothes for the fansign, she hurriedly kicked him out saying something about helpy (y/n) with her training.

That night Felix had a lot more on his mind than just the fansign. To name a few things, you.  
A few weeks later

“Oi! Felix hurry up we have to go!” Chan calls from the other room. Today the band was going to the US and Felix was running late. He hurriedly threw stuff into his suitcase and ran out of his room.

“Ready?” Chan asks. 

“Yeah.”

As they approached the terminal Felix’s gaze landed on their stylist Chaewon, along with the rest of their staff members. Chaewon was conversing with none other than the girl occupying 99% of Felix’s mind, Miss (Y/n). As you laughed about something Felix quickly looked away to hide his burning face. 

“(Y/n)!” Minho excitedly calls from behind Felix. You turn your attention to Minho, a beautiful smile adorning your perfect face.

“Good morning Minho,” You say, Minho has now approached you and is standing right infront of you. 

“How are your cats?” You ask. Minho’s eyes widened a little. No one ever asks about Minho’s cats. Felix didn't even remember their names. 

As you and Minho continue to chat, a foreign feeling begins to bubble inside Felix’s stomach. He pushes the feeling down as their manager ushers everyone onto the plane. 

Felix sits down on the plane next to Chan. You walk past him towards the back of the plane and as you are doing so, Felix briefly catches the scent of your perfume. It smelled like autumn. If he had to explain it he would say you smelled of cinnamon, pumpkin, and fallen leaves. 

This was going to be a long trip.

Sooner or later they arrived at the hotel. You were so excited, you had never been out of the country before and now you were here in the US! You couldn't speak good English, but you were hoping you could get by well enough. As you took your luggage out of the trunk, you felt as though you were being watched. You turn around to find no one there. You shrug off the feeling and continue unloading your things from the car. 

You and all the staff members and the band are occupying the entire second floor of this hotel. This is amazing. You felt like a celebrity (even if you were really only the help). You smile to yourself as you and Chaewon take the elevator to the second floor. 

“The boys have an interview in the morning, so I will need your help getting them dressed and directing the makeup team to match the outfits,” Chaewon says before getting off the elevator.  
You nod your head before heading to your room. As you walk into the room, you notice how thin the walls are, considering you could hear Bang Chan and Felix bickering in the room text to you. 

You sigh before laying on the bed, tossing your bags on the floor. Before you could even try to fall asleep, you hear a knock on your door. You sigh once again before heaving yourself off the bed and trudging over to the door.

“(Y/n)?” A voice you recognize as Chan’s calls from the other side, “We need your help.” 

You reluctantly open the door, revealing a distressed looking Bang Chan and a scared looking Felix. 

“Yes?”

“Well you see, Felix here, thought it would be a good idea to only pack one pair of pants which just so happen to have a giant rip in the crotch,” Chan explains while Felix’s face starts turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment. 

“We were wondering if you could please sew them up?” Felix adds with a hopeful look. 

“Sure, but why didn’t you just ask Chaewon?” You ask as you take the pants from Chan's hands. 

“Well, you were closer, and Chaewon would have killed us.”

Makes sense.

“Ok well, if you just wanna sit there,” You motion to your bed, “while I sew these.”

Felix quickly sits down on your bed, but you didn't even notice how he jumped at the chance. 

You take out your mini sewing kit before sitting down at the desk and beginning to sew. Felix watches from afar as Chan walks over and leans over your shoulder. There’s that feeling again.

“You're quick,” Chan observes from over your shoulder. A smile spreads over your face before you reply, 

“Thank you.” 

“(Y/n), why did you want to become a stylist?” Felix asks, still sitting on your bed. He wanted to have your attention. He wanted to make you smile, not Chan. 

“Oh, well that's easy. You see I have known Chaewon all my life. She’s been my mentor all my life. Whether it be boy troubles, life troubles, fashion troubles, or anything really, she was always there for me. I looked up to her forever and so I just had to become a stylist.” You smile as you remember all the times you've had a fashion emergency and Chaewon had helped you. 

“She finally let me be her assistant after years of begging, and then I realized that she kept who she worked for a secret when Stray Kids walked into her studio. To be honest I’m still a little star struck,” You admit, looking up to meet Felix’s gaze. You flash him a small smile before looking at Chan. “I recognized you first when you walked in. I couldn't place it at first, until I heard you talk.”

You fall silent as you finish up Felix’s pants. When you do finish them, you toss them over to Felix and say, “All done.”

“Th-Thanks (Y/n),” Felix says.

“Of course! Next time, though, check to make sure there isn't a huge rip in your pants please.”

Felix’s face burns once again, although this time he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the fact that you had teased him. 

Chan gives his thanks as well before hurriedly making his way out, dragging Felix with him.

When Felix flops down on his own bed, his thoughts are circling around you and you only. His thoughts run from everything from your smell, to your eyes, to your-

“Felix,” Chan says, erupting Felix’s thoughts. Felix hums in response.

“We have an interview tomorrow, you might want to take a shower.”

“Ok.” And with that, Felix got off his bed and took a shower. 

You woke up fairly early that morning. You were so nervous you could swear your hands would fall off with how bad they were shaking. You took a quick shower before drying your hair and getting dressed. You put on simple makeup (mascara, lip gloss, and a little concealer) before beginning to pack your bag. 

You grabbed your water bottle, notebook (filled with sketches and notes for the makeup artists), and your phone and put it in your bag. You quickly headed downstairs to meet everyone and go to the place of the interviews.  
“Good morning (y/n)!” Felix and Minho call to you. You give them a small wave before Chaewon spots you.

“(Y/n), I need you to put both of our bags in my car. I left my notebook in my room and I have to go get it.” She runs off leaving you with not only both of your personal bags, but tons of bags filled with clothes that could not get wrinkled. 

“Need help?” A deep voice asks from behind you. You turn around to see Felix there smiling widely. 

“Oh! Uh.. sure,” You reply, “Could you please take those bags and hang them on the hooks in the trunk?”

Felix nods before you hand him the bags and he starts putting away the bags. You put yours and Chaewon’s bags away before thanking Felix.

“It’s no problem, really.”

“Ok everyone! Time to go!” Someone calls out. You wave to Felix before getting into the passenger seat of Chaewon’s car. 

Felix watches as you get into Chaewon’s car, before getting into his own. He’s sitting next to Seungmin and I.N., with Changbin sitting in the passenger seat, Hyunjin, Minho, and Han in the very back, and Bang Chan driving. 

Felix’s mind is drowning in the fact that your hand briefly touched his then you handed him the bags. Your hands were so soft and warm. Felix just couldn't get you out of his mind. He wasn’t quite sure if he liked this feeling either. Maybe it would be best to keep his distance and observe you from afar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2! I just got lazy lol


End file.
